


Inevitable

by whitehawk



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehawk/pseuds/whitehawk
Summary: Hera and Kanan enjoy the sultry intimacy of their first time together a few months after meeting on Gorse.NOTE: Content is not terribly graphic, but definitely "mature."





	

Kanan’s head was buzzing. He felt like he was drunk, although he hadn’t had so much as an ale in over a month. He watched, awestruck, as Hera walked down the hallway of the Ghost’s living quarters. She stopped at the last cabin on the left – her cabin. With a touch of the control panel she opened the door. Without looking back she took off her utility goggles and vest and tossed them into the room. Next came her long-sleeved over-shirt. Underneath she was wearing only a tight-fitting black t-shirt that contrasted against her green skin. She shot Kanan a sultry glance and walked through the door. That image, though the first of its kind, was somehow unremarkable in its naturalness, like every event since they’d first met on Gorse was leading up to this moment, inevitable. 

Kanan decided to play it cool. He leaned against the open doorframe and crossed his arms, smirking wildly. Hera’s cabin was the same as all the others: utility bunk beds, some scant shelving with a few personal belongings and the usual dim lighting found in the interiors of space ships. But Kanan wasn’t focused on any of that. All he saw was her – standing there by the bunks with her back towards him. She pulled her pilot’s cap carefully over her lekku and tossed it aside with the rest of her discarded clothing. Hera netted her fingers and gave a long over-head stretch, bending her hands this way and that. When she did that, especially wearing that black t-shirt, her body looked even more amazing than usual.

Hera turned her attention to one of the complicated clasps on her trousers and Kanan saw his chance.

“I can help with that,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she teased. “It might be above your pay-grade.”

“Well, you know me. I never back down from a challenge.”

Hera smiled and laughed a deep musical sound.

Kanan came up behind her, careful to make sure that his face was as close as possible to hers. The clasp came loose and Hera put her hand on his so that they untied it together. The second one came undone just as quickly and soon Hera’s trousers were in the corner with her other clothes. Now she was wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and black thermo-tights. Kanan ran his fingers down her waist and thigh. No panty line; a pleasant surprise. An even pleasanter surprise was that she was undoing the buckles on his shoulder armor. It slipped off easily and then he crossed his arms, taking hold of the bottom edge of his shirt. Hera helped him lift it over his head. It disappeared out of sight and thought.

Hera pressed her fingertips against his bare chest, exploring the broad planes and sharp curves of his muscles. Her eyes were mesmerized, drinking up the sight of him and he loved to see that look on her face and know that it was him that she was looking at. Her touch, too, was as warm as it was intoxicating. With one hand Kanan took her hand in his, and with the other he drew her close. They had kissed before, but this was different because it held no hesitation. Hera had her hands on his chest again, spreading her fingers up and over his skin to his shoulders. Kanan wrapped his arms fully around her, pulling her closer than ever.

With suddenness Hera lifted up on her toes and threw her arms over his shoulders. In another second she had climbed completely onto his waist. He should have known she’d be a little aggressive. He liked that in a woman. He liked it a lot. Their kisses deepened but didn’t cross the line into urgency. They were both enjoying this long-waited-for moment and had no desire to rush it. But Kanan wasn't one to waste time, either.

He turned Hera towards the bunk and carefully laid her down, keeping one arm on the top bunk to make sure he didn’t bump his head – or hers. Hera angled herself on the narrow bunk so she was more or less all the way on. She looked at him with her big green eyes full of mischief and adventure. It was the look he loved most to see there. Before Kanan could follow her she rolled over and crawled to the far side, casting him a sultry look over her shoulder as one of her lekku fell across her back.

Kanan ducked underneath with a boyish smirk, careful of his head, but before he could get far she said, “Pants?”

He stopped. He had almost forgotten that he was still wearing them. He let out a short laugh and sat on the edge of the bunk, working the buckle. As he got them off (his boots, too, which he had also forgotten) Hera reached for the light controls. The room went dark except for the soft orange of the lighting around the bottom of the top bunk. He left his boxer briefs on, not sure how quickly she wanted to move things along and was surprised again when she stood up from the bunk and – standing just to his right – removed the rest of her clothing as if it were the most normal thing in the world to undress in front of him.

Even though the light was dim, it was more than enough for Kanan Jarrus to see every centimeter of the woman he’d been in love with since the moment they’d first met on Gorse. She was even more beautiful than he’d imagined. Her body was strong and muscular, but still womanly and soft in all the right places. He kept his eyes on the way her lekku swung behind her shoulders, barely brushing against her green skin. She turned to face him and smiled confidently at the expression on his face. He tried to say something, but no words would come out. In truth there were none that he could come up with to describe how she looked to him or what he was feeling then.

Hera gave a musical laugh and came right up to him. She kept her eyes on his and gently pushed him back on the bed. He complied, grinning like a madman and running his hands up her legs and buttocks until she made for the waistband of his underwear. She carefully lifted the edge and pulled them down.

“Just one?” she asked.

“What?” Kanan almost shouted.

“Just kidding, love,” she laughed and he could have sworn she winked before she got rid of the last item of clothing between them.

“You think you’re funny?” he asked, his initial shock fading quickly into something more playful.

“I have my moments.” Hera made her way back on top of him, but she took her time. Her fingertips moved along the most sensitive parts of his skin making him shudder. Her body felt coiled and tight under his hands, like a wild animal’s. He was eager to hear those same sounds from her. He was sure he could get her to make them and a lot more.

He glided his fingers over the sides of her ribcage and back down to where her buttocks ended and her legs began. She quivered when his fingers came close to the center, but he didn’t touch her yet. Foreplay was one of his favorite things about sex – not that the actual, full-bodied act wasn’t a slice of pure heaven – but the road there, with its trials and tribulations, was just as enjoyable as the destination. And he wanted to enjoy every step of the journey with Hera.

Kanan put his hand to her face and guided her up into another kiss. She sank down on top of him so that their naked bodies were in full contact. She twined her fingers into his long hair. He ran his hands down the length of her lekku. They were surprisingly hot. Kanan stroked them again and felt Hera sigh against him. She likes that, he thought and made a mental note.

Hera’s mouth eventually moved to caress the side of his face and then his ear and neck. She made her way down his body and took her time doing it. He watched, enthralled, as her full lips traced the planes of his chest and stomach. Her tongue slid across his skin and Kanan bit his lip in anticipation. When Hera’s mouth reached its destination Kanan searched for something to grab hold of. He knew from experience that most women didn’t like his hands on their head when they were performing falacio; it felt too forceful, and he agreed. Instead he took hold of the padding on the cot, for what it was worth, and set his focus on everything Hera was doing to him.

She took her time and seemed to have a plan in mind. First she used only the tips of her tongue and fingers. Then, she gradually started using her lips – not just on the main attraction, but on the tender skin surrounding it and everything else as well. When her mouth became fully involved so did her hands. Sometimes her hands focused on one area while her mouth concentrated on another. Sometimes they worked in tandem. That was the style Kanan liked the best, and Hera was very good at it. Throughout the act Hera threw in teasing nips with her lips or splayed her fingers over his lower abdomen. She seemed especially interested in his hair, running her fingertips through it – and over the delicate skin beneath.

Kanan tried to keep his cool but it was nearly impossible. Not only was she very good, but she was her. The sight of her lips on his body and her hands touching every part of him was spellbinding. Kanan watched for as long as he could before his eyes closed of their own accord. Hera had skills that couldn’t be denied. She was gentle, but firm, applying just the right pressure in just the right places. Her mouth and hands were warm and slow in their movements, methodical and thorough, just like her mind. Kanan struggled to keep his world from going dark. He didn’t want round one of his first time with Hera to end too soon. After a few more minutes of mind-numbing pleasure, he felt himself approaching the point of no return and knew it was time to make his own move.

Kanan sat up and gently took Hera by the shoulders. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand just before he planted a sensual kiss on her nose. “My turn,” he whispered.

He and Hera switched places, but before she could back into the bunk, Kanan took her by the hips and guided her to the edge of the cot where she sat up with her feet on the floor. He knelt on the cold metal, but hardly noticed it. He kissed her mouth again, passionately and fully, enjoying the taste of her tongue in his mouth. His hands floated across her curves, lingering long on her breasts. When he broke off their eyes met. Hera’s face was flushed, an interesting look combined with her green skin. He kissed down the length of her neck and down her sternum. He gave each of her breasts an especially long and thorough kiss before he went farther down. Kanan set his hands behind her hips again and pulled her towards him.

The first sound Hera made was a full gasp. Kanan looked up to make sure she was okay and found that she was watching him intently. Her mouth was parted, almost panting. They shared a sly smile and he kissed the inside of her thigh before continuing with his work. This time she gave a little cry but he was not deterred. He moved his mouth and tongue gently and made sure that no part was left neglected. Hera set her hand on his shoulder and grasped at his muscles. Kanan relished the feeling of her small, strong hand holding onto him. He could feel her breathing heavily and trying hard not to call out; she was only partially successful. At each sound of that voice he loved so much Kanan redoubled his resolve to make this one of the best nights she had ever had. She deserved an incredible night after all she’d been through before they met and after everything they’d been through together. She deserved to know unequivocally that she was amazing, strong, beautiful and deserving of all the pleasures that a night with Kanan Jarrus could bring.

With those thoughts Kanan moved his attention to the single most sensitive part of her body, employing his tongue in a tender dance that was driving Hera insane if the nails in his shoulder were any indication. He wondered for a second if he shouldn’t give her a break, but then he remembered that this was Hera: if she wanted him to do something she would tell him. But she made no move, made no indication for him to stop – and he wasn’t about to ruin the moment by unnecessarily asking for permission.

With a flick of his tongue her muscles gave a twitch and her grip tightened, but she wasn’t over the line. With that reaction as his cue, Kanan decided that it was time to increase the stakes and brought his fingers into the game. Hera became suddenly quiet, but a glance up revealed that her eyes were closed and the fine lines of her brows were knit with concentration. Her right hand kneaded his shoulder while the other had taken hold of the bunk overhead. Kanan settled into a steady rhythm with his mouth and fingers. He could feel the tension growing in her bit by bit.

“Kanan…” she gasped, but when he didn’t stop or slow she repeated, “Kanan, not yet…”

He pulled his mouth far away enough to speak but left his fingers gently massaging her.

“You mean you could?” he asked a little slyly.

“But I won’t.” Her voice was definitive despite being breathless.

“Why not?” he teased, tracing a small circle.

She smiled. “Because I asked you not to.”

She was right. He wouldn’t do it if she didn’t want to. Kanan stopped and Hera scooted herself up on the cot and righted her orientation along the bed. He followed, prepared to lie next to her while she recuperated, but to his surprise she positioned herself underneath of him and with one hand on his masculinity, she guided him to the gateway.

Kanan had dreamed of seeing Hera like this many times, but the reality was far more dazzling than anything he had ever imagined. Her lekku were spread out behind her. Her face was flushed. Her chest rose and fell in deep, excited breaths. She looked up at him as if he were the only other being in the entire galaxy. He knew that she was seeing the same thing from him, because that’s how he always looked at her. There was no one else for him besides Hera.

They kissed again and Kanan made his push. Hera’s moan stifled under his mouth. Something about the sound had a primeval beauty. She clutched at his bare back and he pushed again. She moaned again. Kanan felt his blood growing hotter by the second. That voice… Another push and she pulled up her legs, digging her heels into the cot. They were moving together now, very carefully. Several times in the past Kanan had lost patience in moments such as these and given himself over to passion and wildness. But he had no desire to do that now, even if his instincts were screaming at him to sprint towards the finish-line. Kanan called on all of his strength to keep himself from losing focus.

He pushed as deeply into her as he could go and Hera gasped for breath. Her fingers pulled at the hair at the back of his skull. It was aggressive and Kanan liked the feel of it. He felt her muscles tighten and he let his own voice join hers. In his head Kanan searched for the right way to describe what he was feeling. Many words came to mind: warm, good, heaven… but only one rang completely true: right. Being with Hera was right.

When her breathing lost its frantic edge and he was sure that he was in control of himself again, Kanan prepared to move again but Hera caught him off guard. She rolled them on the cot so that she was on top. Her eyes took on a devious, sultry glint that put a wide smile on his face. My kind of girl.

It was Hera who was making them go faster now. The space between the cots was too narrow for her to sit upright, so she leaned forward as she moved with her lekku dangling over her shoulders. He stroked one from the base to the tip, gripping it gently in his hand. Hera reveled in the feeling, closing her eyes and craning her neck. Encouraged, he did the same to the other one. By the time he got to the tip Hera bent to kiss him. She set her forehead to his. “How do you know to do that?”

“Seemed natural. Want me to do it again?” He gave a little thrust and relished the gasp it caused her.

Hera smiled. “Yes.”

With both hands he gently stroked her lekku from base to tip while she slowly writhed on top of him. Her face was a complicated combination of bliss and agony. She arched her neck and back, pulling up as he gently pulled down. As he completed another round and reached for the next she turned her face and kissed his hand. Soon she was sucking on his fingertips. Her lips were firm and wet. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. When she opened her eyes there was a devilish look to them and he knew the time had come.

Kanan sat up and took Hera’s hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. They kissed and she laid down on her back inviting him on top again. They moved their hands so that they were by her head, encircled by her lekku. Hera raised her hips and he entered her with an easy slide that made his skin tingle. They were both covered in sweat. The image of Hera gasping beneath him filled Kanan’s mind. The sound of her breath and her voice filled his ears. He was close to the edge and this time he had no intention of backing away.

Just then – almost before he realized it – a shudder ran through Hera’s body. Her breathing became frantic. Her muscles contracted at the same time that she gasped for breath. She said his name in a whisper almost as if she were crying out for help. And that was the last straw for Kanan Jarrus. His world went black and surged with light at the same time. He was keenly aware of the feeling of Hera’s fingers intertwined with his own. He felt her holding onto him just as much as he was holding onto her.

. . .

What is the first thing that you say to someone after sleeping with them? Do you ask them how they’re feeling? Do you compliment them? Do you tell them that they’re beautiful beyond measure and that they make you feel the same way? These were questions that Hera had never been able to answer and which had always made the minutes following her intimate encounters a little awkward. This time was the exception. As they settled in to sleep off the endorphins, Hera and Kanan said nothing. Nothing needed to be said because nothing had changed. They were still looking for ways to help people in need. They were still fighting against the Empire. And they were still strapped for credits. Hera would never let her feelings for Kanan get in the way of her mission. The moment they did she would lose both the war and him. And she knew that Kanan knew that better than anyone.

Getting dressed he helped her into her flight suit – not that she needed it – and planted a kiss on her forehead. She ran a single finger under his beard and they smiled at one another.

Hera straightened her gloves and made for the cockpit. There were pre-flight checks to make and coordinates to map out. Kanan headed for the Phantom where the deflector shield still needed some adjustment. It was going to be another busy day aboard the Ghost.


End file.
